


Bad Choices and New Beginnings

by Seung



Series: One-Liners Prompt Drabbles/Oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, Cooking, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mingyu's good at cooking, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seung/pseuds/Seung
Summary: Mingyu had never been in a relationship before, but being with Wonwoo makes him want nothing else but. The problem is, Wonwoo’s too attached to the past and it makes Mingyu’s too uncertain of his place.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Im Nayeon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: One-Liners Prompt Drabbles/Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. part I

Mingyu rubbed his closed eyelids, his eyes hurt after being focused on that computer screen for so long, trying to see any and every tiny mistake that could possibly be done before he, as the manager of his department, could submit the project to approval. He knows Joshua is particularly sensitive to minor or  _ any  _ mistake, if he would say so himself, the little arrogant prick wants nothing but to give his word of approval after making his own signature adjustments to the project - as the department’s director - before presenting to the higher ups. 

The phone ringing beside his keyboard robs his attention partially, causing him to reach his hand towards it and it keeps reading as his lips move with no sound coming out of it. In some illogical way, to Mingyu, mouthing his thoughts as he looks at the project on the screen would mute the sound and help him focus just a little more-  _ Just enough,  _ just a little longer for him to finish this  _ one part… _ Unfortunately, the persistent sound doesn’t stop, Mingyu grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and glanced at his phone for the first time. Wonwoo’s ID brings a reluctant smile to his face.

“Hey!” Mingyu greets, his voice rather raspy for the lack of use over the last few hours he’s been focused on that computer’s screen.

_ “Are you busy?”  _ Wonwoo asks at the other end of the line. Mingyu glances back to the computer’s screen with a half-smile as he leans back on his seat; holding back grunts of complaint when he feels pain on his back muscles.

“Not really,” he lies, looking away, “What are you up to?”

_ “I was wondering if you’re still coming over tonight,”  _ Wonwoo replies.

“Of course,” Mingyu replies without a second thought.

Just a couple days before his replies would wait a second more or so of hesitancy before replying. Mingyu has never been the type to get into a relationship, he’s not used to  _ this _ , out of nowhere calls that get his heart skipping a beat and puts a silly smile on his lips. He used to mock Jeonghan for it, now he’s the victim of all  _ this  _ and despite all his expectations, Mingyu finds himself enjoying all too much.

Mingyu never thought his last one-night-stand would end up like this, but Wonwoo was everywhere after that and… It’s not like he felt like going anywhere else. For whatever reason, if Wonwoo was there, then… It’d be him whom Mingyu would be drawn to. Wonwoo’s apartment was already a second home for him and he already could find Wonwoo’s things in his, at random places and it all just made him feel all the more anxious for not knowing if this is where things are supposed to head to. It’s partially scary and Mingyu tries to be careful not to ruin everything, if there is anything to ruin at all.

“ _ Kim Mingyu? _ ” Wonwoo’s voice is rather playful.

“Yes?”

_ “Are you sure you’re not busy? I don’t want to-” _

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Mingyu says nonchalantly, “But… Umm… What, exactly, were you saying again?”

Mingyu hears Wonwoo scoff and is unable to wipe that stupid smile off his face. His eyes meet Jeonghan sitting at his cubicle and Mingyu grimaces and turns away. He doesn’t quite like the all-knowing look on Jeonghan’s face.

_ “I’m going home now, do you want something?” _

Mingyu wonders why it feels so natural to have Wonwoo ask him if he wants something to be taken  _ home _ , even if that’s not what the other is asking… It just  _ feels  _ like it is. Oh God, does this make him a creep? Is it weird to think about it?

“Uhm― What- What do you mean?” Mingyu asks, frowning as he presses the phone on his ear as if this would make him listen - without a doubt - Wonwoo’s true intentions, the true meanings of the words. As if it would answer a question that Mingyu himself doesn’t even dare to ask.

_ “What do you mean, what _ I _ mean?” _ Wonwoo asks in confusion,  _ “I mean  _ food,  _ Mingyu. Food, beer, snacks, street food- just anything. If you want something, let me know,” _ Wonwoo spells it out, but to Mingyu it doesn’t seem like a good answer.

“Beer, I guess. Maybe some snacks,” Mingyu says for no particular reason, he’s not really craving any snacks or beer. But saying nothing would be awkward with the way he’s feeling― something that thrills on disappointment. It’s too uncomfortable.

_ “I’m not in the mood for cooking, so I guess I’ll buy street food for dinner, is that okay?” _

Wonwoo sounds so casual. Mingyu can hear the sounds of the street in the background, it feels oddly satisfying, feeling like he’s part of Wonwoo’s life. But it’s also unsettling, not knowing if this would just be something Wonwoo would do for someone he’s seeing, does he do this for other guys too? Are there other guys? Mingyu never cares about this, but he can’t help but to think about it when Wonwoo is the one who―

_ “Forget it,”  _ Wonwoo says out of a sudden, getting Mingyu by surprise,  _ “Sorry,”  _ there’s something in Wonwoo’s voice Mingyu can’t quite catch on,  _ “You must be busy and I’m getting in your way-” _

“Wait, no!” Mingyu replies a little too quickly, “That’s not it,” he adds hurriedly after ruining any aspect of coolness he intended to act with.

Mingyu limits himself to cursing mentally before hitting his head on the backrest of his chair, eyes closed to try to conceal the feeling of cringeness when Wonwoo doesn’t say anything back. 

“I was thinking-” Mingyu starts again, nibbling on his lips, trying to deal with this newfound uneasiness and hesitation to speak up, “This time,” he hesitates, “I should probably try making something. As I recall, you already have your fair share of street food and leftovers, right?” Mingyu’s voice sounds too foreign to his own ears with all this awkward, unintentional softness that he desperately tries to mask with his usual laid-back way of talking to his usual hookups, “You should eat something homemade for a change. Also!“ he tries adding, ignoring how he keeps rambling, “This way the food won’t get cold by the time I get there.”

None of what he says is out of nowhere. Wonwoo’s too careless and Mingyu's first hand testimony that his current...  _ acquittance? Lover?  _ Wonwoo, he is very attached to an unhealthy diet; MIngyu doesn’t even want to think of whatever there is inside his fridge right now. Though, judging by the fact that he wasn’t at Wonwoo’s place not too long ago, he considers just about the same thing probably remains in the fridge and cabinets with little to no alteration. Mingyu recalls a particular package he saw and can only imagine Wonwoo would be smart enough to not venture himself to eat.

_ “So, you’ll be cooking? I wonder if you’re as good as you brag to be”  _ Mingyu likes Wonwoo’s amused voice.

“I- never bragged about my cooking,” Mingyu protests and Wonwoo laughs in his ears, causing him to smile.

_ “Is that so? Then… I must have imagined someone going on about how the perfect breakfast should be carefully made this or that way,”  _ Wonwoo seemed very amused at Mingyu’s pathetic noises that didn’t make any sense, let alone be the excuse Mingyu wanted it to be.

_ “I wonder what I can do if it’s not good~”,  _ Wonwoo provokes with a rather playful tone.

“You can sleep in your car if you don’t like it-” Mingyu retorts.

_ “Ah, okay. I get it.” _ Mingyu definitely liked the sound of Wonwoo’s amused short laugh, but he never saw it. Being too taken by his own thoughts, he loses a part of whatever Wonwoo started to say, but pay attention to whatever comes next, “ _ I guess I’ll see you back h-”  _ Wonwoo stops himself and the atmosphere from before shifts,  _ “I guess― I’ll see you at my place, then.” _

“See you.” Mingyu replies a moment too late with his pulse stuttering an erratic beat.

Mingyu swallows thickly, wondering he imagined the words that were about to slip past Wonwoo’s lips while listening to nothing but the background noises of the busy streets Wonwoo’s at. It kind of reminds him of two nights ago when he found Wonwoo drunk out of his ass, unable to do anything by himself. It was Friday night and Mingyu didn’t hear from Wonwoo, he was confused - much worse than he is now. Sooyoung invited him to go to this new club and he had no reason to refuse, Mingyu would lie if he say didn’t search for the familiar figure in the crowd, but Wonwoo was nowhere in there and after some self convincing he easily found himself with someone he now can’t recall the name or the face.

It was on the way to a hotel nearby when he stumbled on Wonwoo who seemed to recognize him right away, asking who he thought he was to come at such an inconvenient time. Like  _ he _ was the one to ask that. Mingyu had no choice but to leave his previous company to escort Wonwoo home and tuck him into bed. Somehow he ended up tucked into bed too, with his arms around Wonwoo curled against him. It took way too much time for Mingyu to calm down and to be honest he didn’t have much sleep that night. Mingyu was too caught up in the way Wonwoo’s hand slipped under his shirt, against the skin of his back, but not in the way it did before. Wonwoo’s breath against his skin, calming and peaceful was nothing like the one he got to know the past nights they spent together and everything became all the more confusing than. That’s when Mingyu started to have these― seconds thoughts about Wonwoo and all of this.

Mingyu’s not sure how much time has gone by, but he knows Wonwoo’s still there, he wonders if maybe Wonwoo forgot to hang up, maybe thinks  _ he  _ did and Mingyu’s not sure what kind of creep he became by this point, but hanging there and listening. There’s something in the silence, Mingyu feels eager to grasp on whatever it is, but he’s not good at this.

_ “Mingyu―”  _ Wonwoo tries and Mingyu hums softly in response because there was  _ something _ to it and Mingyu wishes he was as smart to catch up on it as he was noticing all the tiny, little details in all these projects. But, there was this change of tone Mingyu’s too sensible not to notice and the next thing he heard was:  _ “Call me, if you- change your mind” _

“I won’t change my mind.”

_ “Good,”  _ Wonwoo breathes

“Good,” Mingyu mocks, “See you, then.”

“See you.”

When Mingyu turns his chair around and places his phone back on the table, he keeps staring at the silent device as if it holds answers to all these questions he barely lets himself think about.

“Hey!”

Jeonghan’s assault to his daydreaming moment makes Mingyu feel slightly offended and he can barely hide it when he looks up, but Jeonghan doesn’t seem to care about it, leaning with his arms on the small dividers of Mingyu’s cubicle.

“I’m not interested in whatever you have in mind,” Mingyu speaks up before Jeonhan could say anything and gets a mocking chuckle as reply.

“Here’s the report,” Jeonghan says nonchalantly, throwing the stapled together pages on Mingyu’s table.

Mingyu spared Jeonghan a quick look before looking away, back to his computer screen.

“If that’s all, then just go back~” Mingyu complains in irritated annoyance.

“All right,” Jeonghan replies with a smile playing on his lips as he turns back to his cubicle.

***

Wonwoo bit his lip, looking at his phone as the screen went off. This isn’t how things are supposed to go. Not this time. Yet, Wonwoo’s not sure how it all came to this, when Jihoon pointed at Mingyu that night he said it’d be perfect. Mingyu’s known to be nothing more than a one-night-stand kind of guy, so how come he’s so willing to buy food and hang out in Wonwoo’s apartment instead of going back to his own place or going out for a drink with his friends after a long day at work- maybe end up with another someone the next morning. That’s what Mingyu himself told him that one morning when Wonwoo was busy cooking breakfast and Mingyu came, running his fingers through his bed hair as he sat at the kitchen table, watching Wonwoo prepare their breakfast. Mingyu looked so out of his comfort zone there, so Wonwoo avoided looking at him. It was awkward at first, but after that first or after the second time, things just… kind of felt natural when it wasn’t supposed to.

“That’s ₩12,000.”

Wonwoo snapped his head up at the cashier.

“Sure,” he mumbled, fishing his wallet from his pocket.

“Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo took this little time as he thumbed the bills before looking up at the voice he could just recognize anywhere much to his dismay. Seungcheol smiled at him, shifting the way on his feet, the basket with groceries swinging in his hands. Wonwoo wishes he could say that smile didn’t pull any strings for him, for that’d be a shameless lie. It’s still very vivid in his mind the way Seungcheol would smile at him like that when they were about to kiss or how this smile could be a prelude to a contagious laughter when they were goofing around. 

“Oh, hi,” Wonwoo managed to say, “What are you doing here?” Wonwoo feels like an idiot as soon as he asks the question as his eyes fly to the basket in Seungcheol’s hand. “Oh. Right.” He smiled, despite himself, using the timing to collect his groceries from the balcony.

Sungcheol looks down at his basket as if just realizing it’s there before setting on the counter. The cashier couldn’t be less interested in their interaction, but Wonwoo felt like the stranger’s presence became an added humiliation to his embarrassment. Even though he could just wave goodbye and leave, he found his legs unable to walk away.

“How’s Nayeon?” Wonwoo asks, feeling his throat constrict as he tries to voice out the name of Seungcheol’s fiance.

“She- uh―” Wonwoo looks at Seungcheol, but he’s looking at the groceries being scanned. Wonwoo recognizes that self-deprecating smile on his lips. “She left me.”

_ She left him. _

Wonwoo fought back a smile just to feel conflicted the next. He didn’t want to feel hope again, Seungcheol would never choose him and he knows it, Wonwoo knows Seungcheol would rather live whatever life’s easier than admitting and letting others know about his…  _ preference.  _ Wonwoo doubts Seungcheol would’ve changed, he knows he’s smarter than this, still…

“That’s why all the beers, then?”

Seungcheol laughs in self-deprecation again.

“We had to call off the wedding and it’s been a long day,” Seungcheol admitted reluctantly. “Look,” Seungcheol hesitates, busying himself as he pays the cashier, “I really could use some company now-”

Wonwoo takes a sharp breath when Seungcheol looks at him and his eyes pleads for Wonwoo to accept him and Wonwoo would be lying if he never thought of this moment, except that he always thought this would be Seungcheol who would leave his fiance to be with Wonwoo and not…  _ this. _

_ This _ feels like he’s the second choice, a permanent thing Seungcheol running back just because he needs  _ something. _

“I promise, we’ll just talk,” Seungcheol insists, clearly seeing the wheels turning in Wonwoo’s head. It has always been easy for him, anyway. Wonwoo was always too easy for Seungcheol to read and this is how he could never win. Seungcheol was always one step ahead. “That place across the street. Just- I need someone to talk to.”

Wonwoo licked his lips and laughed at himself. Maybe Seungcheol remembers how Wonwoo’s weak to the way he looks at him like that. Wonwoo wishes he could say no, it would give him a twisted sensation of satisfaction, but he can’t bring himself to. Not with the way his heart stubbornly pounds in his chest, screaming something completely different.

“Just order whatever you want, it’s on me today,” Seungcheol says when they’re settling on their seat and Wonwoo nods.

“I think I should be the one treating you to a meal,” Wonwoo says as casual as he can, placing his coat and groceries on the seat near him.

“Maybe next time,” Seungcheol chuckles, leaning back on his seat.

When Wonwoo looks up Seungcheol has his eyes fixed on him and a smile eases on his lips very subtly. It’s soft and meaningful and Wonwoo doesn’t want to believe in what Seuncheol is trying to convey to him. Wonwoo looks away, busying himself by calling the waitress.

As he sits there with Seungcheol something comes to Wonwoo’s mind. Just a few days later would mark the fifth month since they broke up. Wonwoo’s not sure when he forgot about it, he used to count the hours during the first couple of days, then he counted the days up to a hundred. Then he kept on counting to the first month as he tried to move on, the date just seemed to jump at his face every time he glanced at the calendar. Jihoon dragged him out of this trance and then he met Mingyu; it was enough to rob his attention and he stopped noticing. The date became just another uneventful day in the calendar last time he looked at it. Now, he can picture the calendar in his agenda and the plans he has for this particular day seems unimportant next to what it’s supposed to represent.

“I gotta admit, I missed the food here,” Seungcheol says casually. He starts picking on some of the side dishes and placing on his spoon, before shoving in his mouth right after slurping some noodles and soup. Wonwoo limits himself to a casual nod, it only occurs to him now, he only came here because Seungchol likes the food, him, on the other hand, is not that much of a fan. “I- haven’t been here since we…”

Wonwoo steals a glance from his bowl to Seungcheol.

“Me too,” he confesses, swallowing around the food left in his mouth before going for some of the side dishes. Seungcheol reached to place one of Wonwoo’s favorite’s on his spoon.

“It’s your favorite, isn’t it?” Wonwoo sighs, leaning back once again and lowering his spoon. “Okay, okay.” Seungcheol acknowledges, “I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo swallows what’s left in his mouth and places his spoon down, the little pile of picked side dishes left untouched.

“Cheol, you- you can’t do this,” Wonwoo breathes out, his heart sounding loud and hurtful to his ears now. He thought he was over this phase, but the uncomfortable feeling of his eyes stinging on the sides tells him it’s easy to fall back into the pattern Jihoon forced him out of.

“I know,” Seungcheol replies, “I’m sorry-”

Wonwoo doesn’t want to look at Seungcheol right now. He was never like this before, but he never really loved before until Seungcheol came around and Wonwoo found himself being immature like a teenager in love.

“No, you don’t” Wonwoo shakes his head, tries to conceal the desperation pushing its way through his chest, up his throat; he doesn't want to cry. Wonwoo’s sure he’s past this. “You don’t understand what you did-” Wonwoo licks his lips, too nervous to think of what to say next

Seungcheol pulls his shoulders close in guilt, placing his spoon and pair of chopsticks on the table.

“Trust me, I- thought about it more than I’d like to admit,” Seungcheol confessed, looking for Wonwoo’s eyes. “Nayeon-” he scoffs, “She caught on it, I think-” Wonwoo watches him bite on his tongue, “I think she knew for some time. I’m- a terrible person, aren’t I? Hurting two people I care about like this,” Seungcheol reaches across the table for Wonwoo’s hand.

Wonwoo looks at how Seungcheol’s hand fits in his, Seungcheol pressed their hands together in a soft hold. Wonwoo bites down his lip and Seungcheol waits until Wonwoo’s eyes finds him again. The warmth of Seungcheol’s hand is the same, just like he remembers.

“It was a mistake,” Seungcheol said, “All of it. If I had to choose again, if I could do it all over again-” his eyes looked desperately for Wonwoo’s when Wonwoo finally looked up, “I would choose  _ you _ .” Seungcheol makes a small pause and moves to the seat between them, “Don’t look around, look at  _ me, _ ” Seungcheol asks when Wonwoo looks around in panic, knowing Seungcheol doesn’t want others to notice.

***

Mingyu’s still grumpy, regretting the moment he shared the cab with Jeonghan. It’s annoying listening to all the remarks about how he looked during that call, all the questions about who it was when he knows it’s Wonwoo. Jeonghan‘s seen Wonwoo with him.

_ “Seriously, do you want to know what this looks like to me?”  _ Jeonghan asked and categorically pretended not to hear the very clear negative reply he got,  _ “You like him. It’s about time for you to admit that this is way past something casual like you’re trying to play it out to be. How many nights have you spent in his house?” _

_ “Do you want a report?” _

_ “I’m sure he’s just- waiting for you to figure it out by now.” _

_ “It’s not like this~”  _ Mingyu can’t hold back his annoyance at Jeonghan’s optimism. He, himself, doesn’t want to think about things like this, it’s too much and too complicated.

_ “It isn’t?” _

_ “He’s just getting over this other guy who screwed up really bad,”  _ Mingyu’s casual tone is nothing but a facade and he only notices when the bitter taste in his tongue scratches down his throat as he thinks back about what drunk Wonwoo told him about this Seungcheol guy.

When drunk Wonwoo shoved his phone on Mingyu’s face, he saw the photos saved in that gallery and Mingyu couldn’t possibly understand whatever Wonwoo saw in this guy. Just by looking at that static image Mingyu could tell this Seungcheol guy spelled trouble; Wonwoo deserves something better. Mingyu feels something in his pulse, wanting so badly to  _ think _ that it could be someone like  _ him _ , but _ \-  _ Well, anyone who knows him would never agree; actually it'd be a laughing matter to them. Maybe everyone but Jeonghan, but Jeonghan’s not someone to take all that seriously in this regard now that his friend seems desperate to push him into something. Mingyu’s not the type to deliberately hurt someone and Wonwoo’s definitely doesn’t deserve another asshole in his life so soon.

Mingyu paid the driver, not minding the change. 

_ “Listen, it’s Friday night and here you are.” Jeonghan said, sat by his side in the cab while Mingyu avoided looking at him like a stubborn toddler. _

_ “Yeah, and we’re at your stop. See you Monday.” Mingyu complained and ordered the driver to stop even if they weren’t that close to the metro’s entrance. _

_ “Fine!”  _ Jeonghan conceded and stormed out the cab and when Mingyu thought Jeonghan could close the door and leave, his friend leaned down, holding the door open. Mingyu had moved close to the door and Jeonghan’s face came uncomfortably close to his, causing Mingyu to jerk back.

_ “Geez, Jeonghan!” Mingyu jerked back, looking away with annoyance, “What’s wrong with you? Just leave!” Jeonghan laughs at Mingyu’s glare, not a bit intimidated by his friend’s attitude. _

_ “Just listen~” Jeonghan half whined with one of his all-knowing smiles and Mingyu grimace _ .

_ “I really don’t want to-” Mingyu complains once again. _

_ “Stop being a brat. Listen,” Jeonghan insists and goes on, completely ignoring Mingyu’s grunt in protest or the driver’s impatience and reproval, “If this Wonwoo dude- If he’s letting you in his life is because he  _ wants to  _ try again and I think it’s time for you to give yourself chance and stop behaving like your whole life will be nothing but this, and if this Wonwoo guy is what you say he is…” _

_ “I didn't say anything,” Mingyu protested and Jeonghan laughed. _

_ “That’s what  _ you  _ think. Out of four words you spoke, five were about Wonwoo.” Jeonghan scoffed, “Trust me, Mingyu. I’m sure he wouldn’t let you come so close to him if he didn't mean it.” _

Jeonghan words sounded like a broken record on loop. Mingyu went over it more than he’d like to admit and he wished he wouldn’t mind them as much as he does. But the idea of Wonwoo  _ letting him _ stay, not because, to Wonwoo, Mingyu is like a spare tire, but because Wonwoo  _ wants  _ him there. It’s foreign, MIngyu  _ wants _ this to be true, he really does and before he realizes, he’s smiling at the thought of it; but stops as soon as he sees himself reflected at the glass of the grocery store behind the cashier.

It’s only when he’s paying that he realizes what he bought includes ingredients to that foreign breakfast Wonwoo commented wanting to try and Mingyu reluctantly admitted to being good in the kitchen. Also, maybe he got a little more than he should for dinner, it should be something simple, he could just work with a little less than all of these without having to reach for any of those questionable leftovers Wonwoo has in his fridge; Mingyu figured Wonwoo’s the type to  _ always  _ have questionable- let’s just say  _ “food” _ in his kitchen. 

“I- want to return these, actually,” Mingyu pushes the extra ingredients to the side and ignores the cashier’s reproving stare. Wonwoo never said he could stay the night.

  
_ Cooking for Wonwoo, would that be too much? Doesn’t it make it seem like Mingyu’s trying too hard? _ But it’s not like Mingyu  _ wants  _ to try hard, what exactly would he try hard for? It’s not like Jeonghan is right; Mingyu presses his lips and looks down on all the grocery plastic bags heavily hanging from his grip, they seem to tell a different story from the one which he’s trying to convince himself of. 


	2. part II

“I know I was in the wrong,” Seungcheol tries again, pulling his upper lip between his teeth, “But I-” Wonwoo watches Seungcheol swallow hard, his eyes desperate to be understood, “Wonwoo, I know now how it is to be without you.”

These were the words Wonwoo’s been longing to hear, Wonwoo picture those words in so many variants coming from Seungcheol’s lips. He tossed and turned in bed over the days along these months and only recently he stopped doing this. He found some comfort in Mingyu’s arms and it made him feel guilty now that he thought about it- Wonwoo wouldn’t want to be this kind of person. To use a Mingyu because he wants to get over Seungcheol, it’s just not fair.

“I know now what is like to  _ not have you there-” _

The word that seemed to be missing, the word that Wonwoo  _ feels  _ like Seungcheol held back was  _ “waiting”.  _ Seungcheol misses having Wonwoo there, waiting for him. Staying put for when Seungcheol needs.

“I want- I  _ wish _ you could give us another chance. I’ll do  _ anything _ -” Seungcheol pleads, “I want  _ you.  _ I should’ve chosen  _ us _ from the get-go.”

The way Seungcheol’s fingertips pressed on his palm is one of the things Wonwoo used to miss the most; he didn’t think he’d pull his hand away when Seungcheol finally moved his hands, pressing his fingertips on his palm, tracing lines in his hand. But he did, Wonwoo pulled away before Seungcheol could intertwine their fingers; Seungcheol gapes, his hand curling into a fist to fill the emptiness left by Wonwoo’s hold.

“You were going to marry someone and still you never bothered to say a word to me!” Wonwoo heard the words falling from his lips before he could hold himself back, they were the words Jihoon reasoned with him, words he refused to acknowledge because he believed in Seungcheol. God! He couldn’t feel any more pathetic.

“I understood when you said you weren’t ready to let people know about-  _ you.  _ About  _ us.”  _ Wonwoo continues and Seungcheol falters again, looking everywhere for something to contest Wonwoo’s words, but there was nothing he could say and Wonwoo went on as soon as he saw Seungcheol realizing it, “You let me believe that I had a- a chance, I thought―” Wonwoo swallows, feeling himself faltering. “I thought you loved me-”

For all that it’s worth, he spent too much time going over all the moments he was pushed away, hidden, ignored and kept thinking Seungcheol just wasn’t ready to let others know. It never occured to Wonwoo that he was- a dirty little secret, one Seungcheol never meant to reveal.

Wonwoo frowns and stops himself, pressing his lips close. 

“But I- I did. I  _ do _ , I-  _ love _ you,” Seungcheol insists and to Wonwoo it’s so painfully obvious Seungcheol just trying to convince  _ himself _ , “I want you, Wonwoo” he repeats and Wonwoo looks away only to be surprised, seeing Mingyu walk past the restaurant.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Wonwoo looks back at him and these words don't weigh as much as he thought it would once he says it out loud. On the contrary, he finds himself smiling and shifting his feet in anticipation as he looks at Seungcheol again, “And, you know what?” A chuckle fell from his lips, “I’m sorry. I think I made a mistake, this- this is a mistake.”

Seungcheol moves to his feet as Wonwoo does, blocking his way and stopping his hands from reaching for the coat and groceries on the seat next to him. Seungcheol wets his lips and Wonwoo must be too nice because he does, he waits until Seungcheol takes a breath to conceal the panic in his eyes. He doesn’t seem to believe Wonwoo’s refusing him and, to be honest, Wonwoo’s not quite believing himself either. He looks away for a moment and sees Mingyu crossing the street, Mingyu will be at the condo soon- he has to be there too.

“I’m sorry, Cheol,” Seungcheol was taken back and Wonwoo surprised himself at how easily the nickname fell from his lips, with no resentment or hurt in his voice. 

“Wait! Wait. Wonwoo, just wait a moment, okay?” Seungcheol tries, “Let’s talk-”

“We just did! Look, I have to go home,” Wonwoo moves away from him with the last word he just said bubbling delicious in his tongue. He’s not running somewhere empty and alone like always, he’s going home and Mingyu will be there too. 

Seungcheol watches Wonwoo glance at the chart with prices hanging on the wall nearby and places the notes on the table before looking at him once again.

“Mister?” Seungcheol snaps his head, practically scaring the waitress, “I’m sorry, but- Should I take these away?”

Seungcheol looks at her hand motioning to Wonwoo’s untouched food.

“Uh- Yeah, sure,” he mumbles, fumbling his pockets to get his wallet, “How much is it?” Seungcheol sputtered all the while glancing at the price chart and placing the whole amount on the tray the waitress’ holding.

“Sir, you have to pay at the cashier-”

“You do this for me, yeah? Here’s a tip,” Seungcheol carelessly leaves the money and rushes out of the restaurant with the money Wonwoo left on the table in his hand. As soon as Seungcheol steps out, he looks left and right before realizing he doesn’t really know which way is Wonwoo’s place.

Wonwoo smiles as soon as he turns the corner and sees Mingyu just about to cross it.

“Hey! Kim Mingyu?” 

Mingyu turned at his name being called, quite amused when he saw Wonwoo and completely oblivious to the bicycle's bell ringing behind him. He frowns when Wonwoo’s smiling face turns into a concern as he rushes over to him. Mingyu turns his back to the busy traffic and Wonwoo arrives just in time to pull him away from an accident, stealing a silent gasp from him. Wonwoo smiles in relief once the potential danger is gone and Mingyu only realizes when his eyes follow Wonwoo’s and watch him apologize to the frantic, pissed off cyclist.

“You’re okay, right?” Wonwoo asks, his smile slowly curling his lips again and Mingyu’s still astounded to say anything, “Mingyu?”

“Huh?” Normally would find it irritating if someone chuckled like that  _ at him _ because he looked dumb, despite knowing he probably looks pretty dumfounded right now. But, surprisingly enough he doesn’t seem to care about it because Wonwoo looks breath-taking up close.

“Are you okay?”

Mingyu swallows with a broken side smile and forces his eyes away from Wonwoo’s lips and the way they part to pull himself together and step away, clearing his throat. For once in his life feeling disconcerted, not with the situation but rather with the way his heart beats erratically, more so when Wonwoo laughs at his lost expression with his cheeks tinted in a pink color.

“Yeah, I’m fine and uhm- thank you. By the way,” Mingyu found himself to say once he regained his cool, steeping away and clearing his throat yet again as Wonwoo gives him a onceover to make sure he’s fine.

“I’m sorry I distracted you”

“So, you’re taking the responsibility now?” MIngyu can’t help but notice how Wonwoo's eyes still seem filled with worry and it caused him to try his usual nonchalant tone to voice a reply, though even for his ears, it sounds off.

“Sort of,” Wonwoo shrugged and his eyes fell on the grocery bags in Mingyu’s hand, “What’s all that?”

“Oh,” Mingyu’s eyes fall on his groceries as well, “These-” 

The insignificant weight hanging from his fingers had been forgotten, but it all comes rushing in as a flashback when he thinks about it. Even though he left a good number of things back at that cashier, he’s still taking quite a lot with him, but those are quite important key ingredients. Mingyu doesn’t want to depend on any unhealthy excuse of a diet Wonwoo maintains in his fridge to increment today’s dinner.

“Just something for dinner,” Mingyu tries his best to sound casual, feeling particularly embarrassed and Wonwoo frowns.

“With all that?” Wonwoo gapes rather comically and looks up at him, “You, me and who else is coming?”

“It’s just us” Mingyu corrects with a feigned complaint, thinking that maybe this way this simple two-letter word won’t put on the same weight that it carries on his tongue.

It’s exquisite how  _ disconcerted _ Mingyu feels. He steps to stand beside Wonwoo, feeling childish, somewhat like the stupid teenager he once was when his knuckles brushes the back of Wonwoo’s hand and his skin tingles, as if it’s celebrating, but, at the same time, aching to touch. Mingyu grips on his grocery bags, watching the cars rushing by in front of them while the traffic light flashes green above their heads. Mingyu finds himself sucking a gush of air sharply, considering to switch the groceries to the other hand just so he could hold Wonwoo’s hand; he was never the type of person to hold himself back anyways.

“Come on”

Mingyu’s startled back in reality by Wonwoo’s voice before feeling the hand on his back, gently urging him to walk. Mingyu has never been the kind of guy of holding back without a good reason and he doesn’t miss Wonwoo's surprised expression when their fingers intertwine.

“You left before me,” Mingyu comments absentmindedly, “How come I meet you now?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Wonwoo said, pressing the pad of his thumb on Mingyu’s knuckle.

Mingyu catches on Wonwoo’s uneasiness, but holds back any remark, it’s not his place to ask. Not really. 

***

Wonwoo messes his hair running his fingers through it as he walks to the bed. Mingyu seems quite comfortable laying there, fumbling with his phone. It’s kind of like earlier, Wonwoo half-smiles as he remembers the sight in his kitchen when he walked in. Mingyu had gotten rid of his coat, his suit and tie, loosed the dress shirt, pulled up the sleeves and borrowed Wonwoo’s apron, something Wonwoo barely uses himself. Despite being something close to a stranger, Mingyu seemed quite well-suited and laid in his kitchen, as if it was his place to begin with. The food was great despite all his provocations about it during the meal.

“What are you smiling at?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo laid down by his side, at a good distance from him.

This was different even from him, this domestic-like situation, but felt natural. Having Wonwoo laid beside him like this, it’s something Mingyu suddenly saw himself appreciating, he usually goes home to an empty place, alone and never really felt the need to change that, but Wonwoo makes him  _ think about it _ . Mingyu lost focus on whatever he’s been doing on his phone, but keeps pretending anyway because he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.

“You don’t look like you’d be good at cooking,” Wonwoo confesses absentmindedly, his eyes wandering somewhere else as he pulls the covers over himself. Trying not to think of the gap between Mingyu and him on the bed. “You really looked like you knew what you were doing”

Mingyu chuckles heartedly.

“You looked like you know what you’re doing,” Wonwoo teased and Mingyu smirked

“So, did I impress you?” Mingyu provokes, “Or are you saying that just so you won’t sleep in your car?”

Wonwoo scoffs.

“It wasn’t  _ terrible, _ ” he provokes, “But maybe I’ll have a fixed verdict at breakfast”

“You need to think it through the night?” Mingyu smiles

“No,” Wonwoo states, “But my final judgement will be the breakfast you promised”

Mingyu squints.

“I- didn’t promise you breakfast,” he tries stealing a glance at Wonwoo.

“You  _ mentioned, _ ” Wonwoo points it out ever so cunningly, he’s laying tad lower than Mingyu on the bed and he tilts his head up ever so slightly, without really being able to see Mingyu, but enough to attract Mingyu’s eyes to him.

“No, I didn’t,” Mingyu corrects, “I said, some of those ingredients I got would be good for breakfast too”

“Oh! Was it?”

Mingyu catches an absentminded smile on Wonwoo’s lips. Mingyu gives up on pretending to be checking his phone, then and sets it aside.

“Wonwoo-”

Mingyu doesn’t quite know what to say next, there’s something he wants too say. Actually, more than just  _ one _ thing and he doesn’t know how to start with them.

“What?” Wonwoo replies and the word comes out as if in a quiet hum.

“Won’t you come closer?” Mingyu provokes, “Do you intend to stay this far the whole night?” He tries his playful tone, “Thought we were way past this phase-”

Wonwoo  _ humphs _ , as if in annoyance, but moves closer anyways. Mingyu soon feels Wonwoo pressing on his side, but still laying a little lower than him. Mingyu moves his arms as Wonwoo lays his head down.

“What’s-” Wonwoo jolts and looks down at Mingyu’s arm placed under his head.

“Just lay down~” Mingyu says, throwing him a quick glance and Wonwoo does as said.

“Shouldn’t you start calling  _ hyung? _ ” Mingyu raises an eyebrow, looking down at Wonwoo, “I’m over a year older than you, you know?”

Mingyu feels Wonwoo’s warm body pressed on his side and he feels himself relaxing a little more at this. It finally gives him the courage to consider talking what it’s been in his mind; only if Wonwoo gives him the chance to. However, it feels like their dancing around the matter, Wonwoo seems to know and he knows it too- and, perhaps, that’s why Wonwoo doesn’t seem willing to lay down  _ beside  _ him. 

“Alright, then-” Mingyu replies simply, swallowing the tense feeling that weighs on his chest, “ I'll start calling you hyung if you answer me properly this time ”

Mingyu glances down and sees Wonwoo frowning at the ceiling and fidgeting with the duvet.

“Answer you about what?” Wonwoo's answer comes out strangled and Mingyu can’t be more sure that answering that is unnecessary. Wonwoo knows, but he does anyway.

“What is it that you’d tell me later?” Mingyu tries and somewhere as he speaks his courage is substituted by uncertainty. Mingyu doesn’t feel in the place to ask those things, Wonwoo never promised him anything, never said anything, this is him being induced by Jeonghan’s fantasies and he’s letting himself being led on, unable to stop himself now. “I mean… About what you said earlier at the-”

“Will you call me hyung if I answer that?” Wonwoo tries a playful tone yet again, but it falls dead between them. 

A silence fills the space left where words could be unnecessarily said and Mingyu looks at the ceiling too. His eyes restless, looking at nothing in particular, his mind delving in too many thought and none all at the same time. The uncertainty and restlessness inside of him contrasted with the quietness of the room. Mingyu took in a quieting, deep breath and Wonwoo waited a moment after to speak up again.

“I-” Wonwoo starts with hesitancy, pulling on his lips, trying out the words in his mind before saying them, “I met Seungcheol today.”

To Wonwoo those words feel light as feathers, but the weight lifted from his chest makes him breathe so much better now- If only Mingyu would say something back.

“Is that all?” Mingyu replies a beat too late, but it doesn’t matter all that much, but the words doesn’t soothe Wonwoo any more than the silence would and Wonwoo only hums in response. Mingyu swallows thickly, “Is there something wrong?”

Wonwoo searches for words at the corner of the room and starts to understand this needed silence that comes and goes between them. It’s heavy, not uncomfortable but definitely unsetting. They both have their minds set on something, not so sure about what the other’s thinking, what the other wants and, to Wonwoo, it’s a little scary.

“Not really-” Wonwoo starts

“So,”Mingyu indulces, “there  _ is  _ something wrong”

“I said  _ not really, _ ” Wonwoo corrects and the sound of his attempted smile reaches Mingyu.

Mingyu holds back his tongue, not too prone into saying anything that would overstep his boundaries. But, the words fell from Wonwoo’s lips before he could put any more thoughts into it.

“I  _ thought _ I loved him, now I’m not sure,” Wonwoo immediately regrets saying it out loud, but it’s not like he can take it back, so he tries selecting his words better next “It’s always like this. I- don’t know why I always chose the wrong guys”

“I’m not that great either, you know?” Mingyu says, looking at Wonwoo and shifting a little to lay on his side. Wonwoo finally looks up at him then and Mingyu moves his arm to pull him up and closer, this time. “ _ Hyung?”  _ Mingyu tries and Wonwoo laughs at him,, “Sounds weird”

“Not to me,” Wonwoo retorts and Mingyu smiles in return, his eyes falling on Wonwoo’s lips.

“I never had  _ this _ ,” Mingyu confesses, “You’ll have to teach me-  _ hyung _ ”

  
It’s Wonwoo who kisses him first and a breathy moan escapes Mingyu’s lips at how sweet and soft Wonwoo kisses him. There’s no hurry, not passion or  _ need _ ; Mingyu’s certainly not used to this, but he wants more of it. He wants more of holding Wonwoo’s hand and pressing him by his side. He wants more of the way Wonwoo’s fingers play with his hair and cups his jaw. Mingyu he ever expected that night at the club would end up like this, Wonwoo didn’t seem to be interested either, but if the night started with fireworks lighting up the light, then morning end up in Wonwoo’s apartment end up holding someone’s hand at the end of the day, but Wonwoo  _ somehow  _ made that happen and Jeonghan’s words certainly is part of it. Thankfully.


End file.
